Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device having an oxide layer between a fin and the buffer layer. In particular, an aspect of the invention relates to a semiconductor device having a layer of InAlAs oxide between the InGaAs fin and the semiconductor buffer layer
Description of the Related Art
InGaAs is a leading III-V candidate for a NMOS option in CMOS technology. InGaAs epi is usually grown on lattice matched In on InP. Although InAlAs is not intentionally doped, device isolation is a critical issue in the absence of a trench isolation technique, such as those is available in Si technology.